Continued investigations are proposed into the development of correlation-based methods for the measurement of brief chemical phenomena. Based on linear response theory, the new methods to be developed should be capable of eliciting information about chemical samples on a picosecond time scale. The proposed methods employ relatively simple, inexpensive instrumentation and should be rather straightforward to implement. In operation, the new techniques determine subnanosecond kinetics by perturbing a species to be studied with a randomly varying input. Cross-correlation of this random variation with the elicited temporal response from the species then directly yields the system's time response characteristics. Applications of the new system include time-resolved fluorimetry, subnanosecond photolysis reactions, and the examination of fundamental characteristics of atoms and molecules of biological interest.